


Dirty Laundry

by SheWritesDirty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy helping even though it pains him to do so, Condoms & Lube for extra safe fun, Eventual Smut, Fingering, Laundromat Shenanigans, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Yearning, brief mention of past abuse (neil)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: Billy just wants to read his book, and finish his laundry so he can go  home and enjoy the damn weekend.Enter Steve Harrington, who has no idea how anything works. He's cute, he's useless, he's Billy's kryptonite.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 24
Kudos: 370





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIPS for so... so long. I finally finished it. FINALLY.
> 
> BEHOOOOOOLD.

Billy hated laundry day. 

Hated sitting around listening to the drone of machines turning clothes over, and over. He could barely even focus on his book, with the sounds of people coming in and out… had to keep peering up and over the page, had to _check_ them. Because he was always a little on edge, always keeping an eye out for danger.

Even though he’d been out from under Neil’s roof for nearly two years now. And hadn’t felt the crack of knuckles against his face for _almost_ as long.

And maybe someday he’d learn to relax. But until then, he liked to make sure everything was safe… released some of the breath he’d been holding back, when the person who’d come in finished shoving their laundry into a washer and walked back out.

He flicked his eyes back down to the page he was stuck on… read another three sentences before the door bell sounded again. Glared up over the top of his book to catch long legs with a plastic laundry basket, held in thin arms and obscuring the attached torso and face… puffy hair sticking out the top.

Billy shifted in his seat, grumbled… ended up tossing his book aside, because he obviously wasn’t getting anywhere with the damn thing. Fished in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette instead and lit up, ignoring the no smoking signs. 

Pulled in a deep cloud of smoke - and almost _choked_ on it, when the stranger dropped his basket…

Big brown doe eyes, peering down at a washing machine like he didn’t quite _get_ it. Brow furrowed, full lips twisted up in an inquisitive frown. Little dots all over his exposed skin… Fluffy, perfectly styled hair that suggested he spent _far_ too much time in the mirror.

The tip of a pink tongue slipping out to push at the corner of his mouth, as he bent over to fiddle with the dials. Like it was his first time in a laundromat, like he’d just stepped off some space ship and landed on earth. Beautiful and perfect and utterly inhuman, his first mission on this planet somehow being to figure out how _washing machines_ worked.

Billy just stared, watched as the guy made a small frustrated sound… patted at the back pockets of his jeans and looked around, eyes lighting up as he found the change machine - walked over to it and… tried to slip a credit card into the dollar slot.

It was like a shot to the heart, Billy was completely _hopeless_ in the face of this ineptitude. Found himself wanting to launch himself up out of his chair, push this ridiculous excuse for a person into the wall and kiss him breathless… but he reigned that urge back in.

“Need some help there, pretty boy?” He asked before he could stop himself, immediately regretting it. 

Because the guy startled a little, looked over at Billy and… _flushed_ , smiled all warm and inviting. Like he wasn’t at all concerned about the fact that some total stranger was talking to him in the middle of some seedy laundromat, on the _bad_ side of town.

And it just made Billy’s sudden and baseless attraction worse, had him sitting a little stiffer in his chair… puffing on his cigarette like it might be able to chill him out.

“Is it that obvious?” The guy asked, his voice just as stupidly enticing as the rest of him was.

“That thing doesn’t even take cards.” Billy pointed out, despite every single ounce of self preservation telling him to end this now… he didn’t need any more reason to develop a _thing_ for the cute new-guy at his laundromat.

“Shit- I don’t have...” The guy started to say, giving up halfway and just groaning… head dropping back as he stared up at the ceiling in defeat. He walked back over to his basket and began collecting his stuff again.

Billy had a handful of quarters that were just burning a hole in his pocket, and the _overwhelming_ urge to keep that pair of legs from leaving so soon… He stood up quick, stalked over and slammed them down on the metal surface of a washing machine. The pretty boy startled again at the loud sound of it .

Jumpy little fucker.

“Wha?” He asked, blinking down at the pile of quarters as Billy withdrew his hand.

“You owe me.” Billy said stiffly, jabbing a finger at the guy before turning and walking back to the row of chairs.

“Serious?” He asked, hesitating to take them… watching as Billy flopped back into his chair and tried to play it off.

“Take ‘em, before I change my mind.” Billy snapped, grabbing his book again and pretending like he could focus on the words. The guy just smiled all wide, _beamed_ , before collecting the quarters.

“Thanks! Hey- I’m Steve.” He called back, as he walked up to the detergent dispenser and seemed to ponder his choices. Billy just grumbled, and made a point of not giving his name back. “...What do you use?” Steve asked again after a moment, and Billy sighed and dropped his book back down on the table.

“That one.” He spoke around the filter of his smoke, pointed at the orange box with the blue swirl on it.

“This one?” Steve asked, pointing at one that was _very_ clearly not the one Billy had meant.

“No… _that_ one.” Billy said pointing again, annoyance seeping into his tone. Steve just blinked for a second, before sliding his finger to a different, but still entirely wrong box of detergent. “ _Jesus christ…_ ” Billy muttered, getting out of his chair again and stomping over. He snatched the quarters back and put them into the right slot.

“This. one.” He said, punctuating each word and grabbing Steve’s hand... making him push the little metal coin slot in. It was unnerving how perfectly Steve’s knuckles fit in Billy’s palm, had him pulling away like he’d been burned.

“Oh.” Steve breathed, grinning nervously… and then he bent over to grab the box from the little tray it had ejected into. Billy stared at his ass, how was he supposed to _not_ , when the guy was packing the most flawless example of a bubble butt that Billy had ever seen.

He got the crazy urge to just… put his _hands_ on it… like that wasn’t some kind of egregious sexual assault. Ended up stuffing them into his pockets instead, and took several back steps away from Steve. Put some distance between them, before he did something stupid.

“Thanks for the help, seriously man.” Steve said, popping back up with the detergent in his hand. Wandering over to a washing machine and setting it down, started shoving his clothes in. “Uh. How much do I use?” He asked, just as Billy was starting to make his way back to the wall of chairs.

“You from Mars or something?” Billy fired back, rather than answering the fairly obvious question. The box had directions printed on the back of it, if this guy had bothered to look.

Steve just laughed - a quick, unexpected burst of air from his lungs, a surprised smile. “Nah, Indiana actually.” he said.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Billy muttered, should have known he was some small town, boy next door type. Gave off that vibe, clearly way too naïve for the city. “Welcome to the pits of Hell.” Billy went on, frowning as Steve just laughed even more at that.

“And here I was, thinking I'd _left_ Hell!” He was pouring the entire box of soap into his washing machine, Billy stared at him.

“That’s too much…” Billy mentioned, right as Steve was shutting the lid and starting the machine.

“It’ll be fine.” Steve dismissed, tossing the box haphazardly and missing the waste basket… shrugging and wandering over to Billy. Plopping into the chair right next to him, despite there being at least _seven_ other open seats.

Steve’s thigh pressed into Billy’s, and he very pointedly shuffled away… grabbed his book again and hunched his shoulders. Tried to hide Steve’s entire presence behind the pages of his book.

“Whatcha reading?” Steve asked after no less than twelve seconds had passed, and Billy had read the same sentence at least four times over. Billy groaned, pointed his finger over the edge of the book at the title.

“The Great and Secret Show…” Steve read aloud, a little hint of wonder in his voice… Billy hated how endearing it was. “Any good?”

“Fuck if I know-” Billy grumbled, his cool was slowly slipping away… he could _feel_ himself losing it. “Maybe if I could _read_ it-”

“Um… is it supposed to do that?” Steve cut in, and Billy just paused… peered up over the edge of his book, only to find Steve staring in the other direction at the washers. Billy followed his line of sight and… nearly fell out of his chair.

Steve’s washing machine was spraying bubbles out of the top. And really, these things were supposed to _stop_ when there was an overflow… but this place was a piece of shit, and Billy wasn’t all that surprised that the fail-safes weren’t exactly in working order.

Water sloshed out over the floor, and Steve made a squeaking sound next to him- right before shooting up and dashing over… hauling himself up onto the machine and sitting on the lid, as if that was somehow going to stop anything.

“Just hit the off switch!” Billy yelled, setting his book down and getting up to help. Steve was frantically looking at the panel of buttons like he’d already forgotten what any of them did. He was kind of _soaked_ \- covered in the water and bubbles that were still spilling out over the top, and Billy tried very hard to ignore the way his preppy polo shirt was sticking to him.

Billy got covered in suds and a little bit of soapy water as he leaned over and hit the button to turn the machine off. It immediately powered down, and Steve let out a sigh of relief. Billy was stretched over his thighs, one hand on the edge of the washing machine - the other still perched on the switch.

“Told you it was too much…” Billy grumbled, pulling away as a flush spread out under his freckles… his shirt wet from where he’d practically laid across Steve’s lap to get to the control panel. He'd lost his cigarette at some point during the rush to help Steve, and stared forlorn at it laying damp in a puddle of soap on the floor.

“What a mess.” Steve commented, his own gaze drifting over the water spilled all over the laundromat floor… Billy's eyes just snapped back up and stared at _Steve_. 

Dripping wet, covered in soap… Billy could see his nipples through his shirt, why did the fucker have to wear a light color like that? Pastel blue and white stripes going nearly _see through_ , clinging to him and showing every bit of detail of his chest.

Fit and lean, a little bit of chest hair in the center… right between his pecs. Billy wanted to lick him.

“Gotta say… wet jeans are _not_ where it’s at.” Steve said, tugging Billy out of his hazy, lust filled daze. Had him refocusing, watching the way Steve shifted uncomfortably in his pants. Watched him hop down from the washer, his sneakers squelching in the water on the floor. “ _Now_ what am I supposed to do?” He asked hopelessly, looking at Billy like he held all the answers to the universe.

Billy just grunted, tried to shake every single filthy thought out of his head. “Move it to another machine... then we can drain this water out.” It sounded a bit like an order, and Steve got to it quickly, wringing clothes out and then moving them over. Billy just dug in his pockets for some more quarters, shoved them into Steve’s new machine and they started it up.

There was plenty of soap still in his clothing, so it wasn’t like they needed more of that… Billy got the old machine going again, and let it drain the water out - any danger of overflow completely gone now that Steve’s clothing wasn’t taking up so much space.

Steve just stared at the mess on the floor, asked Billy if they should do something about that.

“Nah, this place is a shithole.” Billy said with a shrug, heading over to his own dryer which…. Which _may_ have been done for the past ten minutes. He just hadn’t noticed, it wasn’t like he was staying because of this guy or anything.

Billy was grabbing clothes out, folding them and putting them into his basket. He kept glancing back at Steve, who was standing with his arms wrapped around himself… shivering a little. And Billy kind of wanted to smash his face into the dryer door till he completely blacked out - anything had to be better than watching pretty boy cold and shaking. 

“Here…” Billy grumbled, holding out a shirt and a pair of sweats from his clean laundry. Steve stared for a moment, like he wasn’t quite sure what this was about. Until Billy growled and shook the clothes, then Steve snapped into action and dashed forward to collect them.

“Oh, thanks man- uh.” He was looking at them like he was trying to figure out what to do now , so Billy just motioned to the supply closet. Listened to Steve mutter out some more rushed ‘thank you’s’, before dashing off to change in the tiny closet.

Billy just pulled his basket of folded clothes back to his spot, sat down and grabbed his book again. Less than a minute later, he heard the closet door open... and couldn’t help himself, he _had_ to look up and get a peek of Steve in his clothes and…

Fuck.

It was Billy’s Dokken shirt, all threadbare and torn around the collar... Steve had stuffed the ends of it into the waistband of the sweats, somehow managed to make Billy’s shitty gym clothes look fashionable. He’d removed his shoes, was actually padding _barefoot_ across the grimy tile floor of the place… came right next to Billy and dropped his soggy pile of clothes and damp shoes next to the clean basket of Billy’s finished laundry.

And like… Billy could leave, his shit was done. But he convinced himself he was staying to get that shirt back. Because like, it was one of his _favorite_ shirts. And he wasn’t gonna give this guy a chance to steal it, or something.

“Sorry…” Steve said after a moment of silence, Billy still pretending like he was reading his book. “Bet you didn’t think you’d be babysitting some total screw-up today.”

And that was funny, because Billy had never heard the words ‘Total’ and ‘Screw-up’ in a sentence and had it not directed at _him_. 

“Wasn’t so bad…” Billy muttered, hoped it wasn’t obvious how much he _meant_ that- that he wasn’t just saying it. Steve just stared down at his feet, shuffled them a little on the floor. He had little marks covering him there too… skin even paler in those places that weren’t exposed to sun often…

It had Billy’s imagination running wild, wondering what other things might be hiding under his clothes... had him shuffling in his chair, trying to subtly adjust himself.

It wasn’t long before Steve was getting up to move his clothing into the dryer, somehow managing to figure that one out without much intervention from Billy. Someone came in with a bag of laundry and started filling one of the machines…

They just ignored the puddle on the floor, ignored Steve and Billy. 

Still, it felt awkward, and the both of them seemed unsure of how to act with another person coming into their little bubble. It reminded Billy that this was just some strange moment in time… that Steve was going to leave after this and they’d probably never see eachother again.

That thought made him feel a little sick, had his stomach churning.

Steve was tense next to him, breathed out a sigh of relief as the new person finally left… “I thought for sure they’d like… call someone.” Steve said, and Billy realized their shared tension was for completely different reasons.

“Told you, this place is a shit hole.” He tried to bite back his bitterness at realizing that Steve probably didn’t care so much about their time alone together. But he could tell it seeped through, could tell Steve had noticed it.

Steve quieted down… and Billy just focused on reading, convinced himself that this was for the best. The sooner pretty boy got out of his life, the sooner things could go back to normal.

“Hey… never got your name.” Steve said after the silence had dragged too long.

“Billy.” He never took his eyes off the book, refused to let himself believe that Steve asking for his name meant anything.

There was the sound of a buzzer, surprising the both of them - signaling that Steve’s clothes were done. He popped up from the chair next to Billy, went over to his dryer and just… started throwing clothes into his basket, all haphazardly. 

And well, now Billy couldn’t _help_ but look.

“What are you doing…?” He asked, watching as Steve continued to make a total disaster of his clothes.

“Huh?” Steve asked, head popping up to look bewilderingly at Billy.

“You gotta fuckin’ _fold_ ‘em, man!” Billy said, exasperated. Steve just frowned, shook the piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes out of the way.

“I’ll do it when I get home.” He said, sounding like maybe Billy was overreacting a little… which was just _not_ the case.

“They’re gonna be all wrinkled by then!” Billy shouted, fed up - _got_ up and pushed Steve out of the way, grabbed his basket and hauled it over to one of the tables and started folding his clothes. “How the hell have you survived until now?” Billy grumbled.

“No clue…” Steve said, laughing… sidling up next to Billy and helping him fold. Billy tried to ignore the way Steve’s hip bumped against his own… the way it lingered there, warm and firm. 

“Want some help carrying these home?” The words were out of his mouth before he could really think about them. Because, he had his own damn basket… and there was no way he could actually help, which meant it was _obvious_. 

That he just wanted to walk Steve home.

Steve froze next to him, and Billy was already running a million excuses through his head… was so close to choking one out when...

“Yeah.” Steve’s voice was funny, and when Billy checked out of the corner of his eye he caught Steve _flushing_ , a bright red rising up to color his cheeks… Steve was pointedly not making eye contact with Billy, staring instead at the pair of socks he was tucking into each other. “Okay.”

He looked embarrassed, but _happy_ too. A bright smile that he couldn’t seem to keep off his face, and Billy kinda felt the same way too… like he was about to start grinning like an idiot.

* * *

“Want to come in?” 

It was soft, a question. Like Steve actually thought there was a chance Billy might say no… standing there on the steps to Steve’s apartment, holding a basket of laundry that he was going to have to lug an extra four blocks now to get home with.

The walk here had been pleasant, Billy listening to Steve ramble on about how he’d only just moved here for school... that he was still kind of getting used to how things worked in the big city. Which just made Billy wonder if they didn’t have washing machines in Indiana.

Their arms kept bumping as they walked, and Billy was pretty sure Steve had been doing it on _purpose_. Kind of made him wanna grab the guy, shove him into an alleyway and get his hands and mouth all over him.

So there wasn’t much chance of him turning down that offer.

“Yeah.” Billy said, voice huskier than he’d expected… Steve flushed again as he turned around to unlock the apartment door. Billy loved how _obvious_ it was when the guy was flustered. 

He followed Steve up several flights of stairs, staring at his ass the whole way… Steve fumbled at the lock to the second door, basket of laundry balanced on his cocked hip, finally getting the key in and knocking the door open. 

“My roommate’s out...” He started to say. Which, to Billy, just sounded like the _sweetest_ invitation.

They made it about two steps in, and Billy was tossing his basket on the entryway floor, knocking Steve’s own basket out of his hands and crowding into him. Shoving Steve up against a wall and getting his mouth finally… _finally_ pressed up against those soft, full lips.

The sound Steve made was enough to make Billy _melt_ , a desperate moan slipping out... and Billy took the opportunity to push his tongue into Steve’s open mouth. Licking into him, _tasting_ him. 

Steve licked back, soft little flicks of his tongue meeting Billy’s more forceful movements. It had him growling into Steve’s mouth, wrapping his arms around those hips and grabbing two handfuls of perky ass. 

He’d been waiting to do that, pulled Steve in closer and _squeezed_.

“B-bedroom, this way!” Steve pulled away from the kiss to gasp, only for Billy to start licking down the side of his neck. Scraping over the tender skin with his teeth, as Steve tried to back them in the direction of his bedroom.

They somehow made it there without tripping over each other's feet, kicking off shoes as they went… Billy shoved Steve into the bed the second his knees hit the edge. Steve went down with a yelp, staring up at Billy. His lips swollen and damp with spit… hair slightly out of place, sheets rumpled around him.

In Billy’s _clothes_ , looking like a damn snack... 

Billy licked his lips, and those wide doe eyes tracked the motion… then he was pulling his shirt off, tossing it thoughtlessly onto the floor. And Steve made to follow suit, pulling the edge of Billy’s thread bare Dokken shirt up. Billy climbed onto the bed, grabbed a fistful of his shirt on Steve’s body and pulled it back down.

“Leave it on.” Billy growled, and Steve just nodded... made this tiny sound in the back of his throat that had Billy’s dick kicking in his pants, had him already _leaking_. Steve’s hands abandoned the edge of his shirt in favor of feeling their way up Billy’s chest, cold fingers sliding over his muscles - they twitched under the touch, his body tensing at the sensation.

“ _Wow..._ ” Steve breathed out, hands drifting higher. Steve’s thumb brushed softly over one of Billy’s nipples, and he couldn’t hold back the shiver that ran through him... just pressed his weight into the touch, pushed Steve down and climbed in between his legs. 

He knocked Steve’s arms out of the way and slid his own hands up and under that soft shirt… revelled in the way that Steve even _smelled_ like his, the warm scent of familiar dryer sheets and soap wafting up.

Billy wasn’t so gentle, pinched and _twisted_ when he found Steve’s nipples. Watched Steve throw his head back and cry out into the silent room. Soft hair fanned all over the pillows, eyes screwed shut, lips parted just barely as air huffed out of them… panting, trying to catch his breath.

Steve was so fucking _beautiful_ , and Billy had no idea what he’d done to deserve this.

Wasn’t gonna waste any time trying to figure that out, either. Pulled his hand back, only to bring it up and curl two fingers over Steve’s jaw… press the pads of them against his lips. Steve opened them obediently, let Billy shove in… the weight of them holding Steve’s tongue down as Billy slid them towards the back of his throat. Steve just moaned around them, saliva pooling and coating Billy’s fingers. 

“Wet ‘em good.” Billy ordered, watching with dark eyes as Steve blinked at him for a moment... then compiled, rolling his tongue and doing his best to give Billy what he wanted. A little drop of spit trickled out the corner of Steve’s mouth as he worked, wetting his cheek and the pillow under him.

“ _Fuck-_ ” Billy groaned, pulling his fingers back and smearing saliva all over Steve’s chin. “This okay?” He asked, a little amazed at how breathy he sounded… felt like little sparks were dancing over his skin, kept thinking about the way Steve’s ass was pressed up against his thighs… practically resting on his lap. 

His hand slipping behind Steve’s arched back, past the waistband of his sweatpants and pressing between the curve of Steve’s cheeks.

“ _Yeah_ \- yes… it’s good.” Steve managed to get out between huffs of breath, his hands grabbing at Billy’s shoulders and holding on… like he was expecting a lot. It felt like a challenge, like maybe Billy _had_ to rock his world now.

Billy pressed two slick fingers Steve’s hole, felt along the rim… circling it and putting just enough pressure to elicit a drawn out whine from Steve. Let off as soon as the tips of his fingers began to sink in… watched Steve’s face go from anticipation to confusion, lids slowly opening so he could shoot an unamused look at Billy.

“Don’t be a tease.” He complained, frowning even harder when Billy laughed at that. 

“But _you’re_ a tease.” Billy replied, applying pressure again and easing two fingers in despite the playfully combative tone. Steve’s response broke off around a hitched breath, a moan slipping out instead as Billy stretched him open.

Steve took him _easy_ , a moment of resistance and then he was in… that soft heat hugging tight around Billy’s fingers, practically sucking him in.

“Acting all fuckin’ clueless… big doe eyes just begging for someone to come _help_ -” Billy pulled his fingers back and thrust in again, hooking them and finding Steve’s sweet spot. “-you out.” 

“ _Ah_ \- I didn’t-” Steve stammered, struggling to get words out around the choked gasps Billy was coaxing out of him.

“Saw you in my clothes and lost my damn _mind…_ Wanted to jump you the second you walked out.” Billy growled the confession, working his fingers hard. Steve just fell apart under his attention, eyes gone hazy and unfocused as he dug his nails into Billy’s arms… body trembling, a dark wet spot soaking the front of those soft grey sweatpants.

The desperate sound Steve was making was almost enough to have Billy shooting off in his pants, had him biting down on his lip - like maybe the pain could keep him from going over the edge. And he really thought about it, just making Steve cum on his fingers… wondered if he _could_.

But Steve was begging, kept saying things like ‘ _Please-_ ’ and ‘ _Want you-_ ’ and Billy wasn’t a strong enough man to deny him. He pulled his fingers out abruptly, ignored the whimper Steve gave… the way he ground his hips down, like he was chasing the sensation of having something filling him up.

“You got a condom?” Billy asked, and Steve just blinked for a moment... like Billy had scrambled his brain a little, and he was just trying to come back down.

“Yeah, here.” Steve patted his hand at the edge of the bed, in the direction of an end table. Billy leaned forward, crawled over Steve and fished around in the drawer… came back with a condom and a bottle of lube. 

He set them on the bed, the lube rolling and settling against Steve’s side. Billy started unzipping his pants, and Steve hastily set to pulling his sweats down... hissing as the waistband caught on the head of his cock and rubbed over it.

Billy just groaned watching it, watching Steve’s cock spring free and slap against his lower abdomen… a bit of precum dripping out over his belly. And _fuck_ , he was huge - had Billy thinking about turning right around and switching things up.

But it seemed like a shame to waste all that prep.

Billy had his own pants down quick, wasted no time in freeing himself from his briefs - those brown eyes trained on his cock now, staring as if Steve himself wasn’t packing at _least_ a inch and a half more than Billy was.

“What, scared you can’t take it?” Billy asked anyway, grinning… running his tongue over the front of his teeth. Maybe Steve was longer, but he wasn’t _thick_ like Billy was… and bitches loved that stuffed feeling-

“I _said_ I can take it, you there?” Steve asked, sounding annoyed... flicking at Billy’s arm and cutting in through his thought process.

“Oh, yeah.” Billy grunted, coming back to the moment. He snatched the condom from the bed and made a show of tearing it open between his teeth.

He rolled it on slowly, making sure to flex his abs as he went… Steve watched with slightly parted lips, a captive audience for the spectacle. Then Billy was grabbing Steve’s long legs and pulling him into position - pulled him up and folded his legs over until the back of his ass was braced against Billy’s strong thighs.

Snatched the lube from where it was resting against Steve’s side, popped the cap deftly using a single hand and upended the bottle… both of them watching intently as a thick trickle of the stuff ran down and coated the tip of Billy’s jutting cock.

He tossed aside the bottle, not even bothering to recap it... a little squirt of lube firing out as the bottom of it impacted with the hardwood floor. Billy wrapped a firm hand around himself, gave his cock a single quick jerk. Spread the lube over his length, before bringing his hand back up to curl fingers under the head… shifting his hips forwards and pressing the blunt tip in between Steve’s asscheeks.

“You ready for this?” Billy huffed the question out, licking over his bottom lip as he stared at where the flushed head of his cock was pushing instantly at Steve’s pretty little hole.

Steve scoffed, and Billy’s gaze flicked up to his face long enough to catch him rolling his eyes. “What do you want me to say?” Steve laughed, “I’ve been training my whole life?”

Billy just frowned, shifted his hips forward… sinking in- his hands gripping tightly at Steve’s thighs. “Now you're just trying to make me jealous.” Billy grit out, his voice going rough with the drag of his cock slipping inside…. Pushing past that tight ring of muscle, Steve warm and silky all around him, and so very _good_.

Steve just threw his head back again, a moan punching out of him as Billy went deep, stretching him open. His hands fisted into the sheets, muscles tensing like he was bracing for more. And Billy knew he was a lot to take, so he slowed down. Gave Steve time to adjust to the size of him, watched him breath through it… Steve’s chest rising and falling, eyes still screwed shut, a little bead of sweat rolling down the center of his forehead.

“Okay?” Billy asked, his voice tight with the effort of holding back. Leaned forward just far enough to wipe the bangs that had fallen into Steve’s face out of the way… a tender gesture that surprised even himself. Steve's eyes opened, and they stared at each other for a moment - Billy’s hand hovering just above his face… 

“Yes, I’m good.” Steve finally said, sounded breathy. Nodded his head just a little and knocked his bangs right back into his face. Billy felt something dangerous swell up in his heart, had him pulling back and doing his best to mask it with a sharp, cocky grin.

“Gonna be sore in the morning, Bambi.” Billy just said, pulling back out, before driving in with a single sharp thrust of his hips. Steve choked on his reply, a whine slipping out of him and echoing into the room.

It shot right to Billy’s dick, had him biting his lip again so he wouldn’t cum instantly. He wanted to draw more of those sounds out of Steve, wanted to hear him fall apart... wanted to hear his name uttered desperately from between those soft, kiss swollen lips.

The he found his rhythm, the slow pull of his hips back… a quick, brutal snap of them to drive in again. Repeated over and over, watched the way Steve's eyes glazed over... his thighs shaking in Billy’s grip. The little trickle of drool running out the side of his parted lips, pooling on the cotton fabric of his pillow. His breath hitching on a soft, broken sound - each time Billy’s hips hit hard against his ass.

Billy was getting lost in it, the feeling of Steve’s heat, tight around him… the look on his face, hazy and blissed out. And all he wanted was more, to see how much prettier Steve looked when someone took him right to the edge… pushed him over, made a _mess_ of him.

Every thrust had Steve slipping up the bed, Billy’s iron grip on his hips dragging him back down. The slap of skin filling the room, loud and obscene.

Steve had gone quiet, eyes screwed shut, mouth in a tense line… like he was concentrating. And Billy just wanted to _hear_ him, leaned forward and skated a hand up his side. Curled fingers over his jaw and smeared drool everywhere, watched as Steve’s eyes flew back open. Watched them try and focus on Billy’s face.

“Let me hear you.” Billy spoke his thoughts, his voice rough with exertion… thumbing at Steve’s bottom lip. Those doe eyes were wet, threatening to spill over, nodding. The next thrust Steve _sang_ , a rough moan echoing out into the room.

“Fuck that’s pretty, just like that baby.” Billy groaned, pushing in deep and holding it there… circling his hips slowly.

“I- I’m gonna-” Steve stammered the words, Billy’s thumb slipping in as he spoke… that pink tongue pressing firmly against it. 

“C’mon then, don’t hold back.” Billy coaxed, pulling his hand back - wrapped fingers damp with Steve’s own spit around his cock instead. Steve’s hips jerked up into the touch, accidentally driving Billy even deeper into him.

“ _Fuck_ -please!” Steve's voice sounded wrecked, and Billy just groaned in response… worked his hand quick over Steve’s cock, his thumb swiping over the slit to smear precum down the length, slicking his strokes. And then Billy’s name was choking out from between those lips, and Steve was tense - so fucking _tense_ , eyes screwing shut...

And then he was spilling all over Billy’s fist, cum spurting out over his chest. Cum soaking into Billy’s t-shirt, standing stark against the dark fabric. He cried out with his release, muscles tightening around Billy’s cock… _squeezing_ him, had Billy grunting… hunching over and trying to fight off his own climax…

He breathed in deep, gave Steve’s softening cock another firm stroke. Reveled in the whimper it pulled from him, the slap of Steve’s hand shoving Billy away. “You gonna’... gonna' finish?” Steve managed to sass, even with his pretty little brain all dizzied up from Billy’s cock… a little glint in his eyes as he got his hands on Billy’s biceps and tugged, urged him on.

And Billy just wasn’t the sort of guy who slowed down when he got the green light like that.

He fucked into Steve like he had something to prove, wanted to make good on that earlier promise. That Steve was gonna be _sore_ , was gonna remember Billy every time he tried to move.

Used the last of his energy used to set a punishing pace, riding on the high of every single fucked out sound he drew out of Steve… the way Steve tensed around him, like his ass just wanted to squeeze every last drop out.

He couldn’t hold back, lost his rhythm… curling into the space between them and pressing his forehead to Steve’s chest as he came hard. A growl tearing out of him as he shook through it - fisted his hands into the sheets as his hips jerked, filling the condom with his release.

His head was swimming, all thoughts gone for a moment and just… bliss and heavy breathing, Steve’s own chest rising under where Billy’s forehead was resting. He wanted to keep him there, wanted to stay inside Steve for as long as he could get away with.

Wasn’t ready for the reality of this one off to come crashing down on him, not yet.

“ _You’re so hot…_ ” Billy blinked a little, his brain coming back to him long enough to realize that Steve had spoken… pulled his head back and focused, just enough to see Steve staring at him, a light flush over his cheeks, all the way down to where his chest was covered with the moth bitten neck ring of Billy’s shirt.

He was whispering the words again, against Billy’s lips this time. One hand coming up to rub at the light scruff of stubble under Billy’s chin. “So hot…” He repeated face all dreamy and damp with sweat, “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Sounds like my line, pretty boy.” Billy ground out, bracing himself for the inevitable moment of Steve kicking him out. He wasn’t blind to what this was - that Steve probably came from some perfect world… maybe even had money, grew up in a place where kids didn’t do things like laundry.

And Billy was like the trash that had managed to cling to the sole of his shoe - hitch a ride for a few blocks, until Steve noticed and kicked him off.

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked, a little nervous edge to his tone… shifting uncomfortably under Billy, the sensation almost waking his dick right back up. Then he was pushing himself away, pulling out, sitting up on his knees and avoiding eye contact.

“Just thinking… maybe I should be goin’ now.” He muttered, reaching down to pull the condom off- tying it and launching it for the wastebasket he’d spotted in the corner of Steve’s room earlier.

A perfect shot.

When he looked back down at Steve's face, he choked a little on his own tongue. Steve turned away the second Billy saw him - too slow to hide the hurt written so clearly in his eyes. 

“Guess so.” He said, voice wobbling a little and… fuck.

Billy was hopeless, and this guy was going to _destroy_ him.

“Could stay, too.” Billy quickly amended, getting a scoff in return from Steve.

“Whatever, you don’t want to-” Steve was saying, and then Billy was scooting down in the bed next to him. Shoving his arms around him and pulling him close, chest to back… nose pressed against the damp hair at the nape of Steve’s neck.

“I wanna, don't be a fucking brat.” Billy huffed, breathing in deep the warm scent of his dryer sheets mixing with the fruity scent of Steve’s shampoo.

“I’m not a brat.” Steve fired back unconvincingly.

“Mhm.” Billy hummed. 

Herbal essences, that was it.

Then there was a click to a door, the entryway opening and the call of a feminine voice. “Steve? I’m back early and... could you help me with-” And then Steve shot straight up, out of bed and-

“You need to leave!” He hissed, and Billy just stared at him.

“But you just-”

“Okay but my roommates back and, if she _sees_ you I'm never gonna hear the end of it. She doesn't even know I’m… would you hurry up?!” Steve was actually trying to help Billy get his pants zipped back up which was, awkward, to say the least.

And then he was shoving Billy towards the window which, he was really hoping that meant there was a fire escape out there.

“You have my fuckin’ clothes!” Billy hissed back, only for Steve to whip his Dokken shirt off and throw it in Billy’s face. “No I mean my-” Billy paused suddenly, a cautious smile on his face... and Steve spun around in horror. 

The girl he was assuming to be Steve's roommate was standing in the doorway, holding a handful of Billy’s clothes with a confused look. 

“Steve, how did you manage to hide this many band shirts from me and… Oh my god.”

“Hi.” Billy greeted, not quite able to keep that careful smile from turning into a shit eating grin as the girl’s eyes widened at him.

“Oh. My. God.” She said again.

“I can explain- Robin.” Steve said nervously. She just doubled over - wheezing, tears in her eyes as she dropped the handful of Billy’s band shirts onto the floor. “It’s not funny.” Steve said stiffly. Robin clutched at her sides as she completely lost her shit, the sound of her laughter filling the entire apartment.

Billy had a feeling he was gonna like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this thing had no sex in it, and then I just kept going… and going… and well.
> 
> Here we are.


End file.
